Reflections on the Greatness of Life
by spazticgirl
Summary: Hermione, finished with homework as usual, reflects on huge aspects of her life only to be interupted at the end.
1. Books 1 through 5

**Reflections on the Greatness of Life**

Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to do their homework (well Ron and Harry had to; Hermione was done, of course, but decided to join them anyway). So they went outside under their favorite birch tree. While those two started on their potions essays, she decided to just daydream and reminisce about the past five years.

**First Year**

On the Train

_He was so revolting. Stupid spells that don't work and dirt on his nose….but he was also cute and funny ...hmm._

Troll

_He made fun of me and it hurt so badly yet he risks his life to save me. Yes, Harry was there too but it was Ron who knocked out the troll. He was the knight in shining armor. From then on school got better because I was friends with him and Harry._

Hair

_I hate my hair. It's always so frizzy and bushy. I never know what to do with it and I don't really have the time to think about it. I've always wanted to be as pretty as Lavender and Parvati but then again I've got the Boy-Who-Lived and Ron as my best friends so I think I've got it better._

Capturing the Sorcerers Stone

_He was so brave during that terrifying chess match. No wonder he was put into Gryffindor. He put his life on the line so that the Sorcerers Stone could be saved. Fortunately he came out alright._

**Second Year**

Flying the Car

_I was so worried when neither of them showed up on the train. Then once we got to school I learned how they stupidly tried to fly Mr. Weasley's car and almost got killed and expelled when they ran into the Whomping Willow. If those two were expelled who would I hang with. I would miss him..er.. them terribly._

Being a Cat

_I can't believe I was the one who messed that up. I had the entire potion perfect yet I messed up at the last minute. It was so embarrassing. Harry and Ron probably thought I was so stupid. Thankfully Madam Pomfrey didn't ask too many questions and got me back to normal quite soon._

Being Petrified

_It was the weirdest feeling ever. One glance into the mirror and I felt ice through my veins and then it was like going into a deep sleep. I don't remember anything. I wonder if those two were worried._

**Third Year**

Cat vs. Rat

_We started most of our arguing this year but as the year progressed we see that I was right all along. My cat was good and innocent and his rat turned out to be that filth, Wormtail._

Captured by Black

_Figures Ron would be the one to be actually captured by Sirius. It must have been so scary to be held by a supposed mass-murderer but once again he braved it through even with the pain of a broken leg._

**Forth Year**

_.. The big year.._

Yule Ball

_Although I was his last resort, I like to think about our fight afterwards. He seemed so jealous. I think he might have wished he had asked me sooner. Every time I talked to Krum or even mentioned Krum, he got so mad and then I found out that he tore apart his Krum action figure that he got at the World Cup. Wow. I really wished he would have asked me. I think I really like him. So then why did I kiss Harry on the cheek at the train station? It's so much harder to be affectionate with Ron, it's so awkward. I don't want him to get the wrong idea which would be the right idea but wait... no..._

**Fifth Year**

Headquarters

_Although we were both really worried about Harry, It was so nice to have so much alone time with Ron (well as much alone time as you can get with the twins Apparating every once in a while to "make sure everything was ok"). But even when Harry finally got there and we knew he was alright, he didn't want to talk to us. So Ron and I had even more time to just sit and talk._

Umbridge

_That foul, evil, horrible woman showed up and first destroyed our DADA classes then tried to destroy the rest of the school._

"The Kiss"

_Ron made the Gryffindor Quidditch team and was really nervous about his first game. The Slytherins made it worse by making badges that read: Weasley is our King, which definitely wasn't a complement. So when he and Harry began to leave I gave him a quick peck on the cheek to distract him (ok and because I had been dying to do that for a while and it seemed like the perfect opportunity). He did seem quite surprised and im pretty sure I saw him smile after that._

The DA

_Well once we convinced Harry to actually teach us it became a great idea. Ron and I constantly teamed up. I remember that first meeting Harry told everyone to separate into pairs. Knowing that we would be partners but still slightly worried I looked everywhere in the room but at him. A shadow cast over me so I looked up and there he was, holding out his hand. He said c'mon Hermione and as I took his hand I felt a tingle through my entire arm. So the DA meetings went smoothly for a while._

Krum

_Well after that fateful last DA meeting where Cho kissed Harry. I was writing to Krum wondering whether or not Ron would ever feel that way about me when he suddenly attacked my paper and demanded to know who I was writing to. When I told him it was Viktor he got all mad and wouldn't talk the rest of the evening. Why does he get so worked up? Viktor and I are only friends. Can't he tell that I like him?_

Mr. Weasley

_It was horrifying when Mr. Weasley was attacked. I had to cancel my ski trip with my parents so I could be with the Weasleys and Harry because they are all like family to me. Thankfully Mr. Weasley was ok and I got to spend Christmas with all those wonderful people. I just feel bad that I left my mum and dad again. The perfume from Ron was..different..nice but different._

"Hermione", a deep familiar voice called, "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, you know schoolwork-", started Hermione.

"Oh, thinking about Vicky", interrupted Ron.

"No, don't call him that and no I was thinking about someone a little closer to home", replied Hermione slightly angered.

"I see, it was me, wasn't it?" Ron stated smoothly.

"Oh yes I dream about you all the time," said Hermione in the most sarcastic voice she could manage.

"Well in that case," said Ron throwing her one of his famous lopsided smiles and slipping his arm around her shoulders,"Wanna help me with my potions essay?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she took the essay and shifted so that she could comfortably lean against Ron and hoped he wouldn't move his arm away for a very long time.


	2. Author's note

I need to know if anyone wants me to do this type of thing for book 6. If anyone is interested if not then I'm not going to worry about it.


End file.
